encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Misyon
Mission is the 19th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The episode has one chapter long. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaMisyon. Plot Kabanata 21: Si Milagros Title translation: Chapter 21: Milagros Ybarro returned the necklace Alena gave to him, telling her that he did that just to prove himself that he can love a Sang’gre like her. Alena, who was devastated and brokenhearted, beat him. Later, Danaya and Alena, together with Imaw and some Lirean soldiers, encounters a dragon, which was then struck in the head by Hitano. Hitano did it to protect Alena, who begged to find at someone else, promising herself that she doesn’t want to love anymore. While Ybarro moved out of the Adjantao on his own. Somewhere in Lireo, Asval asked a Sapiryan where the Kantaw (the Key to the hidden riches of Sapiro) is, the Sapiryan told them that it under the care of the Barbarians in Ascano but before he revealed who holds it, Alira Naswen interrupted them and fought Asval. Asval and his group retreated when they saw the Lirean solders but before they leave, Asval killed the Sapiryan. Danaya told Amihan that the Hathorians didn’t kill Mine-a but someone else, blaming Pirena at one point. Pirena denied any involvement. Alena came to Amihan and asked for consolation. Amihan then told Hitano of what happened, hoping that she can forget Ybarro while Hitano hopes for Alena to accept him. Pirena on the other hand, sneaked in to Mine-a’s room to return the key of the Asnamon but Amihan caught her. Pirena made an excuse before she left. Ades noticed that the key to the portal is left unattended. In the Human world, Amanda told her husband Dado that since they’re unable to have a child, they decided to adopt Lira, who they now named Milagros. Berto, their neighbor, thinks that Milagros is just a problem. Muyak, thanked Emre for using the couple to take care of Lira, promising that she will found a way for them to return in Encantadia. As Milagros/Lira grows up, she became friends with Muyak. While “Lira”/Mira was accepted by Amihan as her own. Amanda’s friend fortune-teller notices that there is something different with Milagros, telling her to be careful for the child is not like them. Major Events *Ybarro ends his relationship with Alena *It is revealed that Asval is looking for the kantaw. *Pirena brings Lira to the world of mortals. *Amanda and Dado found Lira. Notes * Many noticed Danaya is not wearing her Head gear on this episode but rather feathers. * This episode is called "Ang Misyon" since we rely on Hashtag of the day and on the revelation pic on the official FB Page. Adhara was featured on the hashtag revelation pic but was not involved in this episode. *There are 2 theories as to why it is called the Mission. 1) Danaya and Alena's mission to find either the killer of Mine-a or Ybarro and 2) Muyak's mission to find help on how she and Lira will return to Encantadia. Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 4 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes